Meet The Potters
by thebravegodric
Summary: Setelah duel dengan Voldemort, Harry terlempar ke masa lampau. Tepatnya dua puluh tahun yang lalu ketika orangtuanya dan The Marauder memasuki tahun keenam mereka di Hogwarts. HPCC, HPBB. ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER I :Ancient Magic

"STUPEFY"

Kilatan cahaya merah keluar dari tongkat sihir seorang remaja berumur 16 tahun dan mengarah kepada sosok laki-laki kurus bermata merah yang dengan mudah membloknya hanya dengan sedikit mengayunkan tongkatnya.

Lord Voldemort menyeringai lebar setelah memblok mantra pembius dari Harry Potter.

"Ada apa Harry? Kau sudah kehabisan akal sehingga kembali menggunakan mantra yang sederhana?"

Darah dari sang Gryffindor muda jatuh bercucuran ke rumput di halaman belakang rumah bernomor 4 di Privet Drive. Duel ini sudah berlangsung selama 15 menit dan Harry masih bisa berdiri tegar melawan penyihir hitam paling kuat di dunia berkat latihan yang diberikan oleh Dumbledore selama musim panas.

"Menyerah saja Potter… dan katakan padaku apa isi dari ramalan itu.!"

Pikiran Harry masih terfokus pada bagaimana Voldemort bisa menembus pertahanan darah yang menurut Dumbledore seharusnya masih aktif asalkan dia tinggal di rumah tersebut selama musim panas.

Walaupun Harry kini sudah jauh lebih kuat, dia masih belum sebanding jika dibandingkan Voldemort. Hal ini terlihat dari kondisi tubuhnya saat ini yang menderita berbagai macam luka seperti luka bakar, luka potong, dan memar di sana-sini.

Sementara itu Voldemort hanya mendapatkan sedikit goresan di bahunya berkat kutukan pemotong Harry yang berhasil menembus mantra pelindung Voldemort. Tetapi goresan tersebut tidak berpengaruh sama sekali kepada sang Pangeran Kegelapan.

'Mana anggota Order? Seharusnya paling tidak ada satu anggota order yang bertugas menjagaku' pikir Harry.

Seolah membaca pikirannya Voldemort berkata masih dengan seringai di mulutnya, "Menunggu bala bantuan Harry? Sayang sekali, tampaknya para anggota order akan sibuk sekali mengatasi serangan para anak buahku di Azkaban dan Diagon Alley. Dan tampaknya Dumbledore pun akan ada di salah satu tempat itu."

'Jadi Dumbledore tidak akan bisa menyelamatkanku kali ini'

"Sudahlah Potter, cepat beritahu isi dari ramalan itu dan aku janji akan membunuhmu dengan cepat."

Voldemort tampaknya sudah kehilangan kesabaran dan ingin segera menyelesaikannya.

"Kau kira aku akan memberitahumu begitu saja Tom? Kau lebih bodoh dari yang kukira, kenapa kau tidak mencoba legilimensi lagi padaku?"

Harry berhasil memancing kemarahan Voldemort kali ini. Voldemort tentu saja telah mencoba legilimensi kepadanya, tetapi karena Harry sudah begitu ahlinya dalam Occlumency, Voldemort hanya mendapatkan sakit kepala yang hebat ketika mencoba menembus pikiran Harry. Tetapi Voldemort lebih marah lagi karena Harry telah memanggilnya Tom.

"Beraninya kau memanggilku dengan nama itu _halfblood_! Kau akan menyesal sudah berani-beraninya membuat kesal penyihir terhebat sepanjang masa…"

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

Voldemort akhirnya mengeluarkan kutukan pembunuh yang dia simpan selama duel berlangsung karena dia ingin mengetahui isi ramalan sebelum membunuh Harry, tetapi dia sudah tidak peduli lagi karena si darah kotor sudah memanggil dia dengan nama mugglenya dan tidak ada penyihir yang bertahan hidup apabila ada yang memanggilnya dengan nama itu, kecuali Dumbledore tentu saja.

Ketika kilatan cahaya hijau mengarah ke dirinya, Harry tahu bahwa ini adalah saat-saat terakhirnya di muka bumi karena dia tidak bisa lagi berharap keajaiban dari tongkatnya seperti di tahun keempat.

Tongkat yang dia pegang saat ini adalah tongkat sihirnya yang kedua karena tongkatnya yang biasa sudah dihancurkan oleh Voldemort di awal-awal duel. Beruntung ketika terakhir kali mengunjungi Diagon Alley, dia membeli tongkat kedua dari Ollivander's sehingga dia bisa bertahan sampai saat ini dalam duelnya dengan Voldemort.

Kilatan cahaya hijau mulai mendekat dan Harry menutup matanya karena dia sudah siap untuk meninggalkan dunia ini untuk bertemu kembali dengan kedua orangtuanya dan juga dengan Sirius.

Tetapi tiba-tiba Harry mengacungkan tongkatnya dan merapalkan sebuah mantra yang sudah musnah dari muka bumi ini dan Harry sendiri tidak tahu darimana dia tahu tentang mantra tersebut.

Cahaya kuning keluar dari tongkat sihirnya Harry dan beradu dengan cahaya hijau yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti lagi sebelum mencapai Harry.

Tabrakan antara dua cahaya tersebut menghasilkan ledakan cahaya berwarna putih yang sangat menyilaukan sehingga mengakibatkan para muggle di sekitar Little Whinging menjadi buta sesaat dan juga cahaya tersebut terlihat sampai London-yang berjarak sekitar 10 km dari tempat kejadian-terutama Diagon Alley yang sedang terjadi pertempuran antara Death Eater dengan para anggota order of phoenix dan para auror. Salah satu anggota Order yang melihat cahaya ini adalah Albus Dumbledore.

Cahaya putih menyilaukan ini bertahan selama 5 detik dan ketika cahaya tersebut sudah lenyap, Harry Potter juga sudah lenyap dari tempat dia berdiri semula.

Selama puluhan tahun menekuni sihir, Voldemort tidak pernah melihat cahaya putih seperti itu sebelumnya. Dia juga tidak pernah mengetahui ada mantra yang berwarna kuning seperti yang dia lihat keluar dari tongkat sihir Harry Potter.

Tetapi dia mengesampingkan semua itu dan tertawa lepas karena akhirnya dia berhasil membunuh satu-satunya orang yang mempunyai kekuatan untuk membunuhnya.

Tawa Voldemort yang menyeramkan bergema ke sekitar Little Whinging dan membuat anjing dan kucing yang mendengarnya berlari ketakutan.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER II : HECTIC MEETING

Molly Weasley P.O.V 

Dapur di Grimmauld Place belum pernah seramai ini, seluruh anggota order hadir di sana untuk pertemuan membahas dua serangan Death Eater di Diagon Alley dan Azkaban.

Beberapa dari mereka baru mengetahui bahwa dua serangan tersebut hanya untuk pengalih perhatian karena tujuan utama dari serangan itu adalah Harry Potter.

Terutama mereka yang berada di Diagon Alley mengetahui bahwa serangan itu hanya serangan palsu karena tidak berapa lama setelah terlihat sebuah cahaya putih dari kejauhan, para Death Eater langsung pergi berapparate.

Molly Weasley berjalan mondar-mandir di dapur rumah keluarga Black yang kini merupakan rumahnya Harry karena Sirius telah mewariskannya kepada anak baptisnya.

Suaminya belum kembali bersama Dumbledore dari mengecek keadaan Harry di rumah paman dan bibinya. Molly yang pada saat serangan tengah berada di Diagon Alley bersama dengan kedua anak kembarnya di toko milik mereka tengah mengkhawatirkan keadaan Harry yang sudah dia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri.

Dia hanya mengetahui bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi kepada Harry karena beberapa saat setelah para Death Eater pergi, Dumbledore langsung berapparate dan suaminya memberitahunya bahwa Dumbledore akan pergi ke tempat Harry.

Molly lalu menyuruh suaminya, Arthur untuk menyusul Dumbledore karena dia harus merawat anaknya George yang terluka di bagian kepala karena ikut dalam pertempuran melawan Death eater.

Kemudian Albus Dumbledore berjalan masuk ke tempat pertemuan dengan langkah yang berat, dibelakangnya berdiri Remus Lupin dan Arthur Weasley, keduanya bermuka muram. Sedangkan Dumbledore tampak lebih tua dari sebelumnya dan tidak ada lagi kedipan di matanya.

"ALBUS! APA YANG TERJADI! BAGAIMANA DENGAN HARRY?"

Teriakan Molly Weasley terdengar sampai penjuru rumah dan tidak meleset dari kuping Ron Weasley dan Hermione Granger yang juga berada di rumah tersebut sejak pertengahan musim panas.

Dumbledore mengangkat tangannya dan menyuruh seluruh anggota Order untuk duduk agar pertemuan bisa dimulai. Dengan segan Molly akhirnya duduk di salah satu kursi di sebelah suaminya.

Ketika seluruh anggota telah duduk, tiba-tiba pintu dapur terbuka dengan keras lalu terlihat Ron dan Hermione masuk ke dapur dengan tergesa-gesa, dibelakang mereka juga menyusul Ginny Weasley.

"Ada apa dengan Harry? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Ron berkata dengan terburu-buru karena mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Ini pertemuan khusus anggota Order! Ayo keluar kalian masih belum cukup umur…!

Molly berusaha agar anak-anaknya tidak mendengar apa yang terjadi kepada Harry karena dari ekspresi muka Dumbledore dan suaminya, dia sudah memperkirakan yang terburuk telah terjadi kepada 'anaknya' yang ke 8.

Tetapi Dumbledore menahan Molly Weasley dari mengusir ketiga remaja tersebut dari dapur.

"Tidak apa-apa Molly, mereka berhak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Harry."

Dumbledore lalu dengan perlahan mengayunkan tongkatnya dan tiga buah kursi muncul di hadapan mereka, "Silakan duduk."

Setelah ketiga Gryffindor duduk di kursi, seluruh perhatian kini tertuju kepada Dumbledore yang tampak sangat lelah sekali seperti dia baru saja bangun dari koma yang panjang.

Para anggota order yang telah lama mengenal Dumbledore, seperti Mad-eye Moody tidak pernah melihat Dumbledore seperti ini. Mereka tidak pernah melihat Dumbledore terlihat begitu…hancur.

Dumbledore terlihat seperti orang yang telah kehilangan hasrat untuk hidup dan seluruh harapan telah hilang dari bumi ini.

Dumbledore akhirnya berkata dengan suara yang berat, "Saya akan langsung mengatakannya."

Hermione tampak begitu tegang mendengar kata-kata Dumbledore dan tangannya meremas tangan Ron dengan keras karena sama seperti Mrs. Weasley, dia juga telah membayangkan yang terburuk telah terjadi kepada salah satu sahabatnya, dan bayangannya terwujud bagaikan mimpi buruk setelah Dumbledore mengatakan kata-kata berikutnya dengan susah payah seperti orang sekarat yang hendak mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Harry sudah tewas."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER III : BLAST TO THE PAST

Harry membuka sebelah matanya dan pandangannya tampak kabur. Tampaknya seseorang telah melepas kacamatanya. Selain pandangan yang kabur, dia juga merasakan sakit kepala yang hebat.

Ketika matanya telah terbuka lebar dia melihat bahwa dia terbaring di tempat tidur berseprai linen putih, dan ruangan di mana dia berada saat ini tampak sangat familiar.

Harry kemudian melihat kacamatanya yang baru dia beli seminggu yang lalu dari optik di London tergeletak di meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

Dia memasang kacamatanya dan melihat bahwa dia berada di ruangan yang menampung sedikitnya selusin tempat tidur yang semuanya berseprai warna putih. Harry kemudian sadar berada di mana dia saat ini, dia berada di Rumah Sakit di Hogwarts!

'Bagaimana aku bisa sampai di sini? Kukira aku sudah di dunia lain saat ini' pikirnya.

Harry lalu mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian yang baru dia alami.

Pikirannya memainkan kembali kejadian-kejadian pada saat Voldemort mendatangi rumahnya pada siang hari. Keluarga Dursley semuanya sedang keluar karena Dudley sedang mengikuti kejuaraan tinju di sekolahnya sehingga Harry ditinggal sendirian di rumahnya sejak pagi.

Harry ingat ketika dia dilucuti dari tongkat sihirnya karena dia lengah. Tetapi untungnya dia memiliki satu lagi tongkat sihir yang terbuat dari kayu peri dengan inti racun Basilisk yang dipadukan dengan bulu Hippogrif.

Dia juga mengingat ketika Voldemort mencoba menembus pikirannya dengan Legilimensi dan tidak berhasil karena Dumbledore telah berhasil melatihnya dalam Occlumency.

Dan yang terakhir dia ingat adalah ketika Voldemort merapalkan kutukan pembunuh, tiba-tiba dia mengacungkan tongkat dan mulutnya merapalkan mantra yang tidak pernah dia dengar sebelumnya dan keluarlah cahaya berwarna kuning, lalu ketika cahaya tersebut beradu dengan kutukan avada kedavra, dia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

'Mantra apa yang saya lakukan? Kenapa saya bisa mengeluarkan mantra yang bahkan tidak pernah saya dengar?' Memikirkan hal ini hanya membuat sakit kepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi dan dia mengeluarkan suara rintihan yang didengar oleh Matron rumah sakit.

"Ah Mr.Potter, akhirnya kau bangun juga, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Madame Pomfrey menghampiri Harry dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Ketika pandangannya tertuju kepada Madame Pomfrey, dia melihat bahwa sang Matron terlihat dua puluh tahun lebih muda dari terakhir kali dia melihatnya.

Melihat pandangan heran dari pasiennya, Madame Pomfrey berkata,

"Ada apa James? Terpesona dengan kecantikanku?"

Madame Pomfrey muda menertawakan leluconnya sendiri.

Harry mengerutkan dahinya, kenapa Madame Pomfrey memanggilnya James? Nama tengahnya dia memang James, sama seperti ayahnya, tetapi tidak pernah ada yang memanggilnya dengan nama itu

Dan lebih aneh lagi, hal ini keluar dari Madame Pomfrey yang tampak jauh lebih muda. 'Apakah ada ramuan untuk membuat orang menjadi lebih muda?' Harry bertanya dalam hati.

Dia memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada Madame Pomfrey versi muda yang sekarang sedang memeriksa kondisinya.

"Madame Pomfrey, kenapa kau memanggilku James?"

Tanpa mengangkat kepala dari pemeriksaannya, Madame Pomfrey menjawab dengan simpel, "Karena itu namamu."

"Tetapi, namaku bukan James, namaku Harry, nama tengahku memang James, tetapi tidak pernah ada yang memanggilku James."

"Kau tidak apa-apa James? Kepalamu baik-baik saja?"

Madame Pomfrey tampak khawatir dan menatap Harry dengan seksama.

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan dengan matamu? Apa kau merubah warna matamu supaya Miss Evans akhirnya mau melirik ke arahmu?"

Harry sama sekali tidak mengerti perkataan dari Madame Pomfrey. 'Ada apa dengan mataku? Dan siapa itu Evans? Satu-satunya Evans yang kutahu adalah ibuku dan seorang anak bernama Mark Evans yang tinggal di Privet Drive. Evans mana yang dimaksud Madame Pomfrey?'

Sebelum Harry sempat berkata apa-apa, Madame Pomfrey berkata,

"Oh, tampaknya kau menderita sakit kepala yang cukup serius, sebentar akan segera kuambilkan obatnya."

Madame Pomfrey lalu menghilang dari pandangan Harry untuk mengambil ramuan obat dari kantornya.

Harry melihat ada sebuah cermin kecil tergeletak di meja kecil di mana kacamatanya sebelumnya berada dan dia mengambilnya.

Ketika dia melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin, dia tidak melihat ada sesuatu yang salah dengan dirinya, matanya masih tetap berwarna hijau terang seperti jamrud. 'Lalu kenapa Madame Pomfrey mengatakan aku mengubah mataku?'

Madame Pomfrey kembali tidak berapa lama setelah itu dan memberikan Harry botol obat berukuran kecil dan menyuruhnya untuk meminum seluruhnya.

Harry menghabiskan dengan segera obat yang berwarna ungu tersebut dan sakit kepalanya langsung hilang.

"Nah, bagaimana? Masih beranggapan bahwa kau ini ayahmu?"

"Huh?"

Harry tambah kebingungan mendengar pertanyaan ini, tetapi pikirannya langsung terganggu dengan datangnya sosok penyihir jangkung dengan janggut yang panjang dan kacamata bulan separuh.

"Biar kulanjutkan dari sini Poppy"

"Baiklah kepala sekolah"

Setelah sang Matron keluar dari ruangan tersebut, Albus Dumbledore lalu mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan menggumamkan beberapa mantra ke arah pintu rumah sakit.

Harry tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Dumbledore, dia melakukan mantra agar tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mendengar perkataan mereka. Dumbledore selalu melakukan ini setiap kali dia mengunjungi Harry di kamarnya di Privet Drive selama musim panas.

Harry melihat Dumbledore yang berada di hadapannya bukanlah Dumbledore yang dia ingat, sama seperti Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore juga tampak dua puluh tahun lebih muda.

Harry hendak menanyakan semua keanehan ini tetapi dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang mencoba memasuki pikirannya, dan dia menyadari bahwa Dumbledore sedang berusaha melakukan legilimensi kepadanya.

Harry berhasil mengusir keluar Dumbledore dari pikirannya dan bertanya dengan marah,

"Apa yang kau lakukan sir? Jangan lakukan itu lagi!"

Dumbledore terkejut, tetapi bukan karena amarah remaja di hadapannya, melainkan karena remaja yang sedang duduk terbaring dihadapannya ini mampu mendeteksi usahanya untuk menembus pikirannya dan juga mampu untuk menangkisnya.

Dumbledore tersenyum hangat dan meminta maaf kepada Harry sebelum duduk di kursi yang Harry yakin tadinya kursi tersebut tidak ada.

"Baiklah, katakan kepadaku, siapa namamu?"

Harry berpikir pasti ini suatu lelucon gila yang direncanakan entah oleh siapa, bagaimana mungkin Dumbledore melupakan namanya?

"Sir. Ini aku Harry. Harry Potter."

Dumbledore tidak lagi tersenyum ketika mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya,

"Satu-satunya Harry Potter yang kukenal adalah Harry Edward Potter, kepala keluarga Potter, dan ayah dari James Potter, 16 tahun. Aku ragu kau adalah dia karena umurmu tampak sebaya dengan James."

'Ada apa ini? James Potter berusia 16 tahun? Ooh aku bisa gila kalau begini.'

Harry hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena kebingungan.

Dumbledore menyadari bahwa remaja di hadapannya ini sama bingungnya dengan dirinya. Dia lalu menghela napas panjang dan berkata,

"Baiklah, ceritakan tentang dirimu, siapa orang tuamu."

Harry menjawab dengan perlahan, "Orangtuaku adalah James dan Lily Potter."

Dumbledore terkejut mendengarkan ini tapi tidak menunjukkannya dan meminta Harry untuk melanjutkan ceritanya mengenai kisah hidupnya.

Harry menceritakan seluruh kisah hidupnya kepada penyihir yang seharusnya telah mengetahui jalan hidupnya bahkan mungkin lebih tahu daripada Harry sendiri.

Dia bercerita mulai dari ketika dia masih tidur di lemari di bawah tangga, pertama kalinya Hagrid mengunjunginya dan memberitahunya tentang Hogwarts, dia menyaksikan bangkitnya Voldemort, kejadian di Departemen Misteri, kematian Sirius, ramalan, sampai duelnya dengan Voldemort di pekarangan rumah keluarga Dursley.

Dumbledore mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita Harry tanpa sedikitpun perubahan ekspresi di mukanya.

Ketika Harry selesai bicara, Dumbledore merasa sangat bersimpati kepadanya dan dia tahu bahwa Harry sama sekali tidak berbohong.

"Hmmm… kau ternyata telah melewati banyak hal yang aku sendiri tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana rasanya."

Harry hampir tidak mendengar perkataan Dumbledore karena masih sulit baginya untuk mengingat kembali kejadian-kejadian buruk di hidupnya, terutama kematian Sirius.

"Baiklah Harry, kurasa aku tahu apa yang terjadi padamu sehingga kau berada di sini."

Perhatian Harry langsung tertuju seratus persen kepada kepala sekolahnya.

"Tetapi sebelumnya, jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Seingatmu, tahun berapa saat ini?"

Harry merasa heran kenapa Dumbledore menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh ini tetapi dia tetap menjawabnya.

"1996 tentu saja, dan sekarang sudah akhir agustus."

Dumbledore tersenyum, "Perkiraanku benar, sekarang memang sudah akhir agustus, besok 1 september dan sekolah akan mulai kembali. Tetapi Harry, sekarang bukan tahun 1996, tetapi tahun 1976."

Harry merasa bahwa dia sudah gila karena dia baru saja mendengar bahwa dia kini berada di masa lalu dan dia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Te…tetapi bagaimana mungkin?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu Harry, tidak pernah ada yang berhasil melakukan perjalanan waktu sepertimu, bahkan time turner pun hanya bisa membawa kita maksimal ke 12 jam sebelum. Mungkin kuncinya ada pada mantra berwarna kuning yang kau lakukan untuk menghalau avada kedavra dari Voldemort." Dumbledore menjelaskan.

"Tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu mantra apa yang aku lakukan, dan dari semua buku yang kubaca, aku tidak pernah mendengar ada mantra yang berwarna kuning seperti itu."

"Aku punya beberapa dugaan tentang mantra itu, tetapi aku harus melakukan sejumlah riset sebelum mengatakannya kepadamu."

Harry hendak memprotes Dumbledore tetapi dia sudah memotongnya.

"Selama itu, kau sebaiknya bersekolah dulu di sini seperti biasa kau lakukan. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, besok tahun ajaran baru akan dimulai dan kau akan diseleksi bersama-sama dengan para murid kelas satu."

Harry tidak punya ide yang lebih baik karena itu dia setuju saja.

"Kau memasuki tahun keenam kan?" Harry mengangguk.

"Menurut hasil O.W.L mu kau akan saya daftarkan di Transfigurasi, Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, Ramuan, Mantra, dan Aritmanchy."

Harry mengangguk, tetapi dia merasa heran,

"Tunggu dulu, darimana kau tahu hasil O.W.L ku?"

"Aku menemukan ada secarik perkamen terjulur keluar dari kopermu dan ketika kulihat, ternyata itu hasil O.W.L mu. Aku terkejut ketika melihat nama Harry James Potter di perkamen tersebut sehingga kukira itu hasil palsu." Dumbledore menjelaskan.

"Koperku? Bagaimana koperku bisa ada di sini? Ketika duel lawan Voldemort koperku ada di kamarku, jadi tidak mungkin terbawa kemari." Harry merasa bingung.

"Aku juga heran Harry, kopermu tiba-tiba muncul beberapa detik setelah kemunculanmu."

Harry menuntut penjelasan lebih lanjut, maka Dumbledore melanjutkan

"Begini, tiga hari yang lalu ketika aku sedang sarapan di aula besar bersama para staff, tiba-tiba muncul cahaya putih menyilaukan dari arah pintu aula. Pertama kupikir ada serangan dari Voldemort, tetapi tak lama cahaya tersebut pudar dan kulihat kau tergeletak dengan tubuh penuh luka dan bersimbah darah."

Dumbledore menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan

"Para staff mengenalimu sebagai James, tetapi aku tahu kau bukan James karena aku melihat matamu berwarna hijau dan ada tanda bekas luka berbentuk kilat di dahimu dan aku tahu tanda itu sudah lama ada pada dirimu, dan aku tahu James tidak memilikinya."

"Ketika Madame Pomfrey hendak membawamu ke rumah sakit, cahaya itu kembali, tetapi kali ini setelah cahaya itu hilang, kami melihat ada koper dengan emblem 'P' muncul di sampingmu. Hal ini semakin memperkuat dugaan para staff bahwa kau adalah James Potter karena lambang P yang ada di koper tersebut adalah lambang keluarga Potter."

"Ada di mana sekarang koperku?" Harry bertanya.

"Kopermu sekarang ada di di kantorku, kau bisa mengambilnya nanti. Dan jangan khawatir, aku tidak melihat isi dari kopermu kecuali hasil O.W.L-mu." Dumbledore mengatakan ini dengan kedipan matanya.

Harry mengangguk dan tampak sangat lelah setelah perbincangan panjang mereka.

Dumbledore menyadari Harry membutuhkan istirahat.

"Baiklah Harry, sebelum kau tidur kita harus merencanakan mengenai samaranmu karena tidak ada yang boleh mengetahui kau berasal dari masa depan, alas…aku sendiri juga tidak seharusnya mengetahui itu, mungkin setelah kau berhasil kembali ke masa depan, aku harus mengobliviate diriku sendiri."

Mereka lalu menciptakan identitas baru bagi Harry. Harry sekarang bernama Harry Parker, seorang murid pindahan dari sekolah sihir Salem dari Amerika.

Harry berlogat Inggris karena dia berada di Inggris sampai dia berumur 9 tahun sebelum pindah ke Amerika bersama ayah baptisnya karena kedua orangtuanya telah meninggal.

Harry Parker kembali ke Inggris karena ayah baptisnya baru saja meninggal sehingga kini dia harus tinggal bersama paman dan bibinya yang muggle di London.

"Oh ya Harry, besok siang aku akan membawamu ke stasiun King's Cross agar kau bisa menaiki Hogwarts Express bersama murid-murid yang lain."

"Kenapa aku harus menaiki Hogwarts Express lagi? Aku sudah di sekolah" Harry bertanya.

Dumbledore kemudian menjelaskan bahwa Harry harus sebisa mungkin menghilangkan kecurigaan kepada dirinya sehingga dia harus bertingkah layaknya murid pindahan biasa.

Dumbledore juga memberitahunya bahwa dia akan mengobliviate ingatan para staff dari kemunculan Harry yang tidak biasa di aula besar termasuk ingatan Harry pernah terbaring di rumah sakit.

Setelah Dumbledore meninggalkannya, Harry sama sekali tidak mengalami kesulitan untuk tertidur lelap di tempat tidur yang sudah sering sekali dia tiduri di masa mendatang.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : If You've seen it before. Then it's not mine.

Genre : Action/Adventure/Drama

Rating : PG-13

Pairings : Harry/Cho, slight Harry/Bellatrix Black

CHAPTER IV : FAMILIAR FACES

Harry Parker mendapatkan kompartemen yang kosong keesokon harinya di Hogwarts Express. Penampilannya sedikit berbeda dibandingkan sebelumnya. Dumbledore telah melakukan perubahan pada rambut Harry. Dia kini berambut coklat lurus dan agak bergelombang. Matanya juga sudah berbeda warnanya menjadi coklat untuk menghilangkan relasinya dengan Lily Evans karena orang yang memiliki mata hijau amatlah jarang.

Ketika kereta mulai berjalan, rasa rindu mulai hinggap di dirinya. Dia merindukan kehadiran dua sahabatnya yang selalu menemaninya setiap tahun dalam kereta ini. Dan dia juga merindukan…Cho.

_FLASHBACK_

Hari sudah larut malam ketika Harry dan Cho menyusuri jalanan di Diagon Alley dengan bergandengan tangan untuk kembali ke Leaky Cauldron agar Cho bisa pulang dengan menggunakan Floo Powder.

Mereka bertemu siang itu di depan Gringgots ketika Harry baru saja menyelesaikan urusan warisan dari Sirius. Mereka berdua menghabiskan hari di Diagon Alley bersama-sama.

Harry merasakan bahwa semua perasaan yang dulu dia miliki terhadap Cho telah kembali lagi dan dia merasa nyaman sekali berbincang-bincang dengan Cho tentang berbagai macam subjek. 'Dumbledore tentunya terkesan bila dia tahu latihan yang dia berikan padaku membuatku lebih percaya diri di hadapan gadis-gadis' pikirnya.

Setibanya di Leaky Cauldron yang kosong melompong, mata mereka saling bertatapan dan tangan mereka masih tergenggam.

Kemudian seolah-olah ditarik oleh kekuatan magnet, bibir mereka bertemu. Tak satupun dari mereka ingin saat-saat indah ini untuk berakhir. Mereka ingin terus larut dalam kondisi ini selamanya. Ciuman ini sangat berbeda dengan ciuman pertama mereka yang penuh dengan kecanggungan.

"Cho, kau mau menjadi pacarku?" Dia bertanya.

Cho tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka akhirnya saling melepaskan diri. Cho mengambil segenggam bubuk Floo dan mengucapkan selamat malam sebelum menghilang dibalik api hijau.

_END FLASHBACK_

Lamunannya terganggu oleh kehadiran seorang penyihir wanita yang cantik dengan rambut tebal berwarna merah.

"Maaf, bolehkah kami duduk di sini? Tempat yang lain sudah penuh".

Lily Evans berdiri di ambang pintu dengan seorang gadis bertubuh agak gemuk berdiri di belakangnya.

Harry memandangi gadis yang nantinya akan menjadi ibunya dengan tatapan yang merindu. Dia tidak mempercayai keberuntungannya. Kini berdiri di hadapannya sosok yang hanya dia kenal dari foto dan cerita dari orang-orang yang mengenalnya.

Harry kemudian sadar bahwa dia hanya diam saja melototi ibunya yang sudah mulai merasa tidak nyaman ditatap seperti itu.

"Oh iya, silakan duduk." Dia berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih." Balas Lily.

Lily dan temannya duduk di hadapan Harry.

"Namaku Lily Evans dan ini Alice Prewett."

"Aku Harry, Harry Po… Parker." Hampir saja dia mengatakan nama aslinya.

Lalu dia mulai mengamati gadis di sebelah Lily dan melihat wajah yang tidak asing baginya. 'Alice…Longbottom?' Wajah bulat gadis itu memang hampir sama dengan penyihir wanita yang merupakan ibu dari salah satu temannya Neville yang pernah dia jumpai di St.Mungo. Tetapi berbeda dengan yang dia lihat di rumah sakit khusus penyihir itu, gadis yang dia lihat dihadapannya berwajah cerah dan tampak menikmati hidupnya.

Harry merasa getir memikirkan tentang nasib yang akan dialami oleh kedua orang dihadapannya di masa mendatang, yang satu akan mati karena mencoba untuk melindunginya, dan yang satu lagi akan kehilangan kewarasannya karena disiksa oleh para Death Eater.

Melihat Harry yang hanya diam saja, Alice bertanya kepadanya.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, apakah kau murid pindahan?"

Harry tersenyum ramah sebelum menjawab, "Benar, aku baru pindah dari Amerika, sebelumnya aku belajar di sekolah sihir Salem."

"Benarkah? Tak kukira Hogwarts mau menerima murid pindahan, seperti apa rasanya di Salem?" Kali ini Lily yang bertanya.

"Salem terletak di daerah pegunungan di sekitar Vancouver, Kanada. Jadi, hampir sepanjang tahun di sana udaranya sangat dingin. Tetapi musim gugur di sana sangat indah. Sistem sekolahnya di sana juga sangat menyenangkan karena lebih memfokuskan pada praktek…….." Harry mengatakan semua ini dengan lancar karena Dumbledore telah mempersiapkan dirinya dengan segala informasi untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan pada dirinya.

Mereka berbincang-bincang selama kira-kira sepuluh menit sebelum pintu kompartemen terbuka sekali lagi, kali ini oleh seorang remaja laki-laki dengan rambut hitam yang berantakan.

"Hallo Evans, apa kabar?" James Potter mengatakan ini dengan nada yang menyenangkan yang agak dibuat-buat.

"Pergi dari sini Potter!" Lily berkata dengan tajam dan penuh kebencian, tetapi James masih tersenyum mendengarkan balasan yang tidak bersahabat ini.

"Aku akan pergi dari sini kalau kau setuju untuk berkencan denganku Evans."

Harry yang pandangannya tertuju kepada James mendengarkan kikikan geli dari Alice.

"Aku lebih baik berciuman dengan Flobberworm daripada pergi kencan denganmu Potter." Lily kini tidak lagi memandang James.

"Ouch". Suara ini berasal dari seseorang di belakang James.

"Selamat Prongs, akhirnya rekormu ditolak oleh Lily telah menembus angka seratus."

Seorang pemuda tampan bernama Sirius Black menepuk pundak sahabatnya dan menyengir lebar.

James tampak tidak senang dan dia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Harry yang sejak tadi memandanginya.

"Siapa kau, kenapa melihatku terus?"

Harry yang emosinya tercampur aduk karena melihat ayah, ibu, dan ayah baptisnya berada dalam ruangan yang sama dengannya, sadar kalau dia dari tadi hanya melototi James.

"Maaf, namaku Harry Parker. Aku baru pindah dari Amerika."

Harry mengangkat tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

James yang melihat Harry berada pada kompartemen yang sama dengan Lily, tiba-tiba merasa iri atas keberuntungan Harry dan memutuskan untuk tidak menjabat tangannya dan malah pergi meninggalkan kompartemen tersebut dengan diikuti Sirius.

Harry kecewa karena ayahnya sendiri ternyata tidak menyukainya.

"Jangan hiraukan Potter, Harry. Dia memang selalu bersikap begitu apabila ada laki-laki yang dekat denganku." Lily mengatakan ini karena melihat tampang kecewa yang terpancar dari wajah Harry.

"Bahkan, kau sebaiknya tidak berurusan dengan James Potter dan gangnya. Mereka hanya kumpulan orang-orang arogan dengan kepala mereka yang kebesaran."

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Oh, iya. Kalian berada di asrama apa?"

"Ravenclaw." Lily dan Alice menjawab bersamaan.

Mereka mengobrol sepanjang perjalanan. Lily memberitahu Harry tentang sebuah geng yang bernama 'The Marauder' yang beranggotakan James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, dan Peter Pettigrew. Harry pura-pura tertarik mendengarkan ini karena dia sudah tahu semuanya tentang 'The Marauders' dari Lupin yang bahkan telah memberinya buku catatan kenakalan mereka yang diberi judul 'The Secret To Mischief Act By Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs.'

"Mereka sudah mendapatkan begitu banyak detensi sampai mungkin anak-anak mereka nanti harus menggantikan mereka untuk detensi yang belum mereka lakukan." Ucap Alice, dan ini membuat mereka bertiga tertawa.

"Oh, sepertinya kita hampir sampai. Sebaiknya kita ganti baju dulu Alice." Lily dan Alice kemudian keluar dari kompartemen untuk berganti pakaian dengan seragam Hogwarts di kamar kecil.

"Tahun pertama, tahun pertama di sini." Suara familiar Hagrid terdengar begitu Harry dan kedua gadis Ravenclaw keluar dari kereta.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Harry menyapa Hagrid, "Hai Hagrid."

"Euh…Hai…kau siapa? Aku belum pernah melihatmu?" Hagrid melihat Harry dengan pandangan aneh.

"Errr…euh…a…aku…" Untungnya Harry tertolong dari situasi ini segerombolan anak tahun pertama memotong antara Harry dan Hagrid.

"Ayo Harry, kita harus mencari kereta untuk membawa kita ke kastil." Lily menarik tangan Harry menjauh dari Hagrid dan para murid tahun pertama.

"Apa kau sudah kenal dengan Hagrid, Harry?" Lily bertanya.

"Apa? Oh, tidak. Tidak juga."

"Tapi dari caramu menyapanya kelihatannya kau paling tidak pernah bertemu dengan dia."

"Oh iya, aku pernah bertemu dengan dia sekali. Tapi tampaknya dia tidak mengingatku. Ah, itu ada kereta yang kosong." Harry langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan karena tidak mungkin dia memberitahu mereka kalau dia mengenal Hagrid dari masa depan. Tetapi Lily menatap Harry dengan curiga.

Harry mempersilahkan kedua teman barunya untuk lebih dulu naik ke kereta. Tapi ketika dia mau naik, seseorang menabraknya sampai jatuh dan orang tersebut langsung menaiki kereta.

"POTTER! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! HARRY MAU NAIK KAU MALAH MENDORONGNYA!" Teriakan Lily terdengar menyakitkan sekali.

"Oh, ayolah Evans sayang. Masih ada kok kereta yang kosong. Tuh, kereta di belakang hanya ada si Snivellus."

Harry mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sebuah tangan terjulur. "Kau tak apa-apa? Maafkan dia ya."

Versi remaja dari Remus Lupin kini berdiri di hadapan Harry. Dengan segera Harry memegang tangan Lupin dan berdiri. "Tidak apa-apa." Walaupun di hatinya Harry kesal sekali mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari ayahnya sendiri.

Di sebelah Remus berdiri seseorang bertubuh pendek dengan rambut yang berwarna seperti bulu tikus. Amarah Harry meningkat melihat pengkhianat orangtuanya kini berada di hadapannya. Ingin sekali dia mengutuk Pettigrew yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Moony, tak usah bersosialisasi dengan dia, ayo cepat naik." Ucap Sirius setelah dia duduk di kereta.

'Bagus sekali. Ayah baptisku juga tidak menyukaiku.' Pikirnya.

"Tidak-tidak, kau yang tidak berhak berada di sini, Potter. Keluar kau!"

"Sudahlah, Lily. Aku akan duduk di kereta yang itu. Sampai bertemu di kastil." Harry melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kau dengar kan Evans? Parker akan cocok sekali dengan Snivellus. Mereka bisa menjadi duo yang hebat." James berkata.

"Iya, duo orang terbelakang." Ucap Sirius yang mendapat tertawaan dari Wormtail seorang.

Sebelum menaiki kereta, Harry berdiri di samping makhluk yang menarik kereta tersebut. Harry mengusap kepala Thestral yang mirip dengan kepala naga itu dan thestral itu tampaknya senang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

Harry kini duduk di kereta dengan seorang anak berwajah pucat dengan rambut panjang dan berminyak. Severus Snape muda sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Harry. Tetapi ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, dia langsung menoleh. Snape sepertinya ingin bertanya sesuatu kepada Harry.

'Apa sekarang dia sudah memiliki tanda kegelapan di tangannya?' Tanya Harry dalam hati.

Mereka tidak berbicara selama beberapa waktu. Tetapi akhirnya Snape bicara pelan. "Kau murid baru?" Dia bertanya tanpa memandang Harry.

"Benar."

Suasana kembali sunyi.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa melihat thestral?" Pertanyaan ini mengejutkan Harry. 'Apa tadi dia melihatku mengusap kepala Thestral? Kalau begitu Snape juga bisa melihatnya.'

"Kau juga bisa melihatnya?" Tanya Harry. Kini Snape menatapnya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Kematian siapa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Snape.

"Temanku tewas di hadapanku tahun lalu." Jawab Harry dengan getir.

"Oh." Hanya itu reaksi Snape. Harry tidak tahu apakah 'oh'itu tanda simpati atau bukan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau. Siapa yang kau lihat meninggal?"

Snape tidak langsung menjawabnya. Dia hanya melihat Harry seakan-akan ingin menguji apakah Harry layak mendapat jawabannya. Dan akhirnya, dengan memandang keluar, Snape menjawab, "Ibuku."

"Oh, aku turut prihatin." Ucap Harry sungguh-sungguh. Harry benar-benar bersimpati kepada Snape, dari pelajaran Occlumency bersamanya di masa depan Harry samar-samar ingat tentang ketika Harry tanpa sengaja mengakses pikiran Snape tentang kedua orang tuanya yang tampaknya sedang bertengkar.

Mereka berdua tidak berbicara apa-apa lagi sampai mereka tiba di kastil.

"Aku benci bocah itu." Ucap James Potter di meja Gryffindor.

"Parker?" Tanya Sirius.

"Siapa lagi. Kau lihat sendiri bagaimana si Evans membelanya. Dan cara Evans memandangnya……Aku benci si Parker!" James mengatakan ini dengan penuh kebencian.

"Kurasa kau terlalu berlebihan dalam melihat masalah ini , Prongs. Lily mungkin hanya baik kepadanya karena Parker itu murid baru. Dan Lily itu kan seorang Prefects." Remus mencoba menenangkan suasana.

"Oh, sebagai sesama Prefects, kau setuju dengan sikap Evans, Moony?" Ucap Sirius dengan menyengir.

"Dia membenciku." Suara yang kecil terdengar.

"Apa maksudmu, Wormtail?" Tanya James.

"Parker, dia membenciku. Ketika dia menatapku, tatapannya itu……sepertinya ia ingin membunuhku." Ucap Wormtail dengan ketakutan.

"Yang benar saja. Kalian baru pertama kali ini bertemu. Untuk apa dia membencimu. Kau pasti keliru, Wormtail." Ucap Sirius.

"Tidak! Aku benar-benar yakin dia membenciku. Tatapan matanya itu sangat dingin."

"Tampaknya memang ada yang kurang beres dengan si Parker." Ucap James dengan berpikir keras.

"Sudahlah, si topi sudah selesai bernyanyi tuh." Ucap Remus ingin mengakhiri perbincangan ini.

Mereka berempat mengalihkan perhatian kepada Dumbledore yang kini sedang berdiri.

"Selamat datang ke tahun ajaran baru di Hogwarts. Sebelum kita melakukan seleksi untuk tahun pertama, pertama-tama kita akan menyeleksi seorang murid pindahan dari Amerika Utara yang sebelumnya belajar di sekolah sihir Salem. Silahkan, Harry Parker."

Harry masuk melalui pintu samping aula dan berjalan ke tengah-tengah aula besar untuk diseleksi kedua kalinya oleh topi seleksi.

"Aku bersumpah, kalau dia masuk ke Ravenclaw, aku akan…."

"Tenang saja James, orang lemah seperti dia pasti masuk ke Hufflepuff." Ucap Sirius.

,…………………………….

"_Hmmmm... Harry Parker eh?...tampaknya kau punya banyak rahasia….kalau tidak keberatan…maukah kau menurunkan perisai Occlumency-mu supaya aku bisa lebih jelas melihat pikiranmu?"_

Harry melakukan apa yang diminta oleh si topi. 'Ternyata topi seleksi melakukan legilimensi untuk melihat kualitas seseorang.' Pikirnya.

"_Serupa, tapi tidak sama dengan legilimensy Mr.Parker. Ataukah sebaiknya kupanggil kau Mr.Potter. Oh,iya. Aku tahu tentang dirimu, semuanya ada dalam pikiranmu ini."_

'Sudahlah, cepat seleksi aku, jangan bertele-tele lagi.'

"_Baiklah. Coba kulihat………luar biasa……baru kali ini aku berjumpa dengan penyihir sepertimu Mr.Potter. Sulit sekali menentukan asrama yang cocok untukmu. Kau layak untuk masuk ke semua asrama yang tersedia."_

Harry semakin tidak sabaran.

"_Tapi aku harus menyeleksimu. Sebaiknya kutaruh kau dimana? Kepala Sekolah sudah berpesan kepadaku supaya kau tidak diletakkan di Gryffindor. Tapi jangan khawatir, masih ada tiga asrama lagi."_

'Kenapa Dumbledore tidak ingin aku masuk Gryffindor?'

"_Kau pintar, berani, loyal, dan punya keinginan untuk membukikan dirimu. Dimana sebaiknya aku menempatkanmumu? Baiklah aku akan menempatkanmu di………"_

"RAVENCLAW" Teriak si topi ke seluruh orang.

Tepukan tangan dari meja Ravenclaw terdengar cukup kencang sehingga ucapan 'tidak' dari seorang anak berambut acak-acakan dari meja Gryffindor tidak terdengar sama sekali oleh Harry.

,………………………..

"Dia masuk Ravenclaw! Aku tidak percaya ini!"

"Sudahlah James." Ucap Remus.

"Tidak! Aku tidak terima ini. Oh lihat itu. Lihat caranya dia tersenyum kepada bunga lilyku. Itu senyuman orang yang mengharapkan sesuatu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini."

"Topi seleksi butuh waktu lama sekali untuk menyeleksi dia. Apa kalian pernah melihat ada orang yang selama itu diseleksinya?" Tapi hanya Remus yang tampak peduli dengan ucapan Wormtail ini.

"Tidak biasanya kau secermat ini, Wormtail." Remus berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Prongs. Sudahlah, lupakan saja si Evans itu. Masih banyak gadis Hogwarts yang sama cantiknya seperti si Evans. Bagaimana dengan anak Hufflepuff yang berambut keriting itu, siapa namanya? Oh iya, Skeeter. Dia lumayan cantik."

Tapi James tidak mempedulikannya dan dengan penuh ketegasan dia berkata kepada gengnya. "Marauders. Tampaknya kita telah mendapatkan sasaran baru." James Potter menunjuk ke arah meja Ravenclaw di mana Harry duduk di sebelah Lily.

Wormtail bersorak kegirangan. Sementara itu Sirius tampak kesal karena ucapannya tidak digubris. Tetapi setuju juga dengan James. Sedangkan Remus hanya menghela napas panjang.

,…………………………

"Apa kau main Quiddich, Parker?" Tanya seorang anak berkulit hitam yang duduk tidak jauh dari Harry. Wajahnya tampak familiar, tapi Harry tidak ingat dimana dia pernah melihat wajah itu.

"Ya, aku main." Jawab Harry.

"Benarkah Harry? Posisi apa?" Tanya lily dengan semangat.

"Seeker."

"Oh, bagus sekali kalau begitu. Seeker kita sebelumnya sudah lulus. Mungkin sebaiknya kau ikut tryout, Parker. Perkenalkan, namaku Shacklebolt. Kingsley Shacklebolt. Kapten Quidditch Ravenclaw." Anak berkulit hitam itu menjulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

'Kingsley? Kingsley yang nantinya akan menjadi salah satu auror yang top?' Harry menjabat tangannya. "Baiklah, aku akan datang pada hari tryout. Katakan saja padaku waktunya."

"Brillian. Kita memang harus merombak ulang tim kita. Sudah tiga tahun berturut-turut, piala Quidditch dipegang oleh Gryffindor. Kapten mereka, James Potter, barusan mengingatkanku tentang hal ini."

Harry kemudian melihat ke arah James. James juga melihat ke arah Harry dan memberinya seringaian yang lebar. 'Baiklah, ini kesempatan untuk membuktikan diriku kepada ayahku.'

"Uh-oh, James hanya memberikan seringaian itu kepada musuhnya. Sebaiknya kau hati-hati, Harry." Ucap Alice Prewett.

"Tenang saja. Aku bisa mengatasi mereka."

Lalu Harry merasa ada seseorang yang mengawasinya. Dia melihat sekelilingnya. Yang dia lihat hanyalah Lily yang memandanginya. Tapi bukan, bukan dia. Harry lalu membalikkan badannya dan dari meja Slytherin Harry melihat seorang gadis yang luar biasa cantiknya sedang menatap ke arahnya.

Gadis itu berambut hitam panjang seperti Cho. Harry tidak bisa menebak apa arti tatapan yang diberikan gadis itu. Tetapi Harry tidak peduli, dia hanya ingin terus memandangi wajah cantik sempurna yang akhirnya memberikan senyum kecil kepada Harry. Hal ini membuat perut Harry terasa melakukan jungkir balik. 'Ada apa dengan aku ini? Aku sudah punya pacar!' Teriak Harry dalam hati.

"Bellatrix Black." Ucap Lily dari sebelah Harry.

"Apa?" Harry kini melihat ke arah Lily.

"Gadis itu. Itu Bellatrix Black. Sebaiknya kau menghindari dia. Dia di Slyhterin dan keluarganya terkenal pendukung fanatik kau-tahu-siapa."

'Itu Bellatrix Lestrange? Wanita psikopat yang membunuh Sirius?'

Harry membenturkan kepalanya ke meja beberapa kali. Duk-Duk-Duk. 'Bagaimana aku bisa tertarik sama gadis yang nantinya akan membunuh Sirius?' Duk-Duk-Duk.

"Harry, kenapa kau?" Lily menghentikan perbuatan Harry.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw amatlah indah. Ruangan ini didominasi oleh warna biru dan berbagai ukiran gagak. Ruang rekreasi ini juga tampaknya sengaja dibuat agar lebih nyaman dalam belajar. Sekitar selusin meja belajar berjejer di depan perapian dengan kursi-kursi yang empuk. 'Dasar Ravenclaw.'

"Parker. Kau tidur di sini." Ajak Kingsley dari pintu kamar laki-laki tahun keenam.

"Hanya ada aku dan Frank di sini. Kini denganmu, maka jadi cukup ramai juga." Ucapnya setelah mereka berdua masuk. Di dalam kamar ini sudah terlebih dahulu ada seorang anak sepantaran mereka yang sedang membereskan kopernya.

"Frank. Ini anak baru. Harry, ini Frank."

"Hallo, namaku Frank Longbottom." Ayah dari Neville Longbottom menjabat tangan Harry.

"Eh…a-aku H-Harry Parker."

"Ha-ha-ha-ha…kenapa tegang begitu? Tenanglah aku tak akan menggigitmu." Ucap Frank. Dia tampaknya orang yang menyenangkan.

"Oh, aku mengerti sekarang, kau hanya mau menggigit Alice saja kalau begitu." Ucap Kingsley dengan menyeringai.

"Diam kau, Shacklebolt!"

"Teman kita ini pacarnya si Alice Preweet." Bisikan Kingsley kepada Harry tidak pelan sama sekali.

"Dia bukan pacarku.!"

"Terserah kau saja, mate." Kingsley masih berseringai. "Oh,iya. Kenapa kau tadi duduk jauh sekali? Apa kau bertengkar dengan pacarmu?"

"Sudah kubilang. Alice bukan pacarku!" Teriak Frank dengan putus asa.

"Aku kan tidak bertanya kau bertengkar dengan Alice atau tidak. Aku bertanya apa kau bertengkar dengan pacarmu atau tidak. Apakah ini artinya….." Kingsley berkata dengan rasa kaget yang dibuat-buat. "Kau mengakui Alice sebagai pacarmu!"

"SHACKLEBOLT!"

'Tampaknya akan menyenangkan sekali tinggal dengan mereka berdua.' Pikir Harry senang.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER V : WAR DECLARATION

_Chang's residence, 1996_

Seorang gadis muda berumur 17 tahun terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap. Gadis ini bangun dengan semangat karena hari ini adalah waktunya untuk kembali bersekolah. Dan itu artinya dia bisa kembali bertemu dengan pacarnya, Harry Potter. Mereka terakhir bertemu tiga hari yang lalu di Diagon Alley. Di sanalah hubungan mereka diresmikan.

Dengan langkah ringan Cho Chang menuruni tangga rumahnya menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama keluarganya. Ketika memasuki ruang makan, Cho mendapati ibu, ayah, dan adik perempuannya memasang muka muram.

"Pagi." Sapanya. Tetapi melihat ekspresi wajah keluarganya, dia harus bertanya, "kenapa kalian? Apa Sun kembali membakar pancakenya?" Cho tertawa kecil. Moodnya sedang terlalu bagus pagi ini, tetapi ketiga keluarganya tidak memberikan reaksi apa-apa. Dan ini semakin membuat Cho penasaran.

"Oke, ada apa ini? Kenapa tampang kalian semua cemberut begitu?" Cho kemudian melihat ibunya sedang memegang Koran Daily Pophet dengan tangan yang gemetar.

Mrs.Chang tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Baru tiga hari yang lalu pada malam hari ketika Cho baru pulang dari Diagon Alley, dia melihat anaknya begitu kegirangan ketika memberitahu ibunya bahwa kini dia adalah kekasih dari laki-laki pujaannya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Ada di koran?" Cho langsung menyambar Daily Prophet dari tangan ibunya sebelum sempat dicegah.

Ketika membaca headline dari koran yang ada di tangannya, Cho langsung merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak dan dia merasa sulit bernapas. 'Tidak, ini tidak mungkin. Tidak….Harry….' Cho kehilangan kekuatannya dan terjatuh pingsan.

Mr.Chang langsung menolong Cho dan dia bersama dengan istrinya membawa putri sulung mereka ke kamarnya.

Sementara itu, putri mereka yang satu lagi, Sun Chang, mengambil koran Daily Prophet yang tadi dijatuhkan kakaknya. Dia belum sempat membacanya. Dia hanya tahu judul utamanya yang berbunyi,

_THE BOY WHO LIVED TEWAS DI TANGAN PANGERAN KEGELAPAN_

_Asrama Ravenclaw, Hogwarts, 1976_

Harry Parker keluar dari kamar asrama pria bersama dengan teman sekamarnya, Kingsley Shacklebolt dan Frank Longbottom. Mereka bertemu dengan Lily Evans dan Alice Prewett dan mereka berlima pergi bersama-sama untuk sarapan di aula besar.

Ketika berjalan di koridor Hogwarts, banyak anak-anak Hogwarts yang menoleh ke arah Harry. Dia sempat mendengarkan bisikan-bisikan segerombolan gadis yang memakai emblem Gryffindor ketika dia melewati mereka.

"Dia anak baru itu ya?"

"Aduh, dia ganteng sekaliiii….."

"Kau sudah perhatikan badannya? Atletis sekali…."

"Beruntung sekali si Evans, dia sudah ada James Potter yang mengejar-ngejarnya, kini dia dekat sekali dengan anak baru itu…"

Harry sudah terbiasa jadi bahan gosipan orang. Tapi benarkah dia ganteng dan atletis? Dia baru tahu hal itu. Memang latihannya selama musim panas sudah sedikit membentuk tubuhnya, tapi kalau ganteng dia tidak tahu.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di aula besar dan bisikan-bisikan para gadis Hogwarts masih bisa didengarnya.

"Wahhh, dia ganteng sekali…."

"Sayang sekali dia tidak masuk ke Hufflepuff…"

"Menurutmu kalau kita ajak dia mau duduk di sini…..?"

Ketika duduk, Kingsley berbisik di telinganya. "Aku menyesal menjadikanmu temanku Harry, gara-gara kau kini persaingan merebut gadis-gadis jadi lebih susah."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Oh, jangan pura-pura bodoh. Kau lihat sendiri bagaimana mereka memandangmu, kurasa mereka tidak akan menolak apabila kau meminta mereka untuk 'menghabiskan waktu' denganmu di salah satu ruangan kebersihan. Benar tidak Frank?" Kingsley menyeringai.

"Benar sekali, asalkan jangan lakukan itu pada salah satu gadis Ravenclaw." Ucapnya sambil melirik ke salah satu gadis Ravenclaw yang duduk di dekatnya.

"Yang kau maksud dengan gadis Ravenclaw itu Alice kan?" Goda Kingsley.

"Oh, diam kau."

"Aku heran kenapa sampai sekarang kalian tidak mengatakan bahwa kalian saling menyukai."

"Kingsley!" Peringat Frank.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Harry? Apa mereka cocok bersama-sama?"

"Jujur saja aku tidak tahu. Aku baru saja mengenal mereka, Kingsley." Jawab Harry.

"Seharusnya kau lebih sering melihat mereka. Frank dan Alice sering sekali bertengkar seperti sepasang suami-istri."

"KINGSLEY!"

Harry tersenyum. Frank dan Alice sangat mengingatkan dia kepada Ron dan Hermione.

Ron dan Hermione. Ingatan akan kedua sahabatnya membuat buruk mood Harry. 'Apa aku bisa bertemu dengan mereka lagi?'

"Harry. Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Frank yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Apa? Oh,iya. Aku baik-baik saja?" Harry berbohong.

Dia lalu meminum seteguk penuh jus labu untuk menenangkan dirinya. Tetapi efek yang didapatkan tidak seperti yang dia harapkan. Jus labu yang dia minum ini sangat berbeda. Rasanya seperti dia memasukkan api ke dalam mulutnya dan rasanya sangat membakar. Ketika cairan itu sampai ke tenggorokannya, dia merasa ada lonjakan dalam dirinya dan Harry mulai menyemburkan api dari mulutnya. Api tersebut menyerang ke arah Frank yang duduk di hadapannya dan membakar seragam Frank.

Terdengar ledakan tawa dari meja Gryffindor. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha……"

Harry membalikkan badannya dan melihat para anggota Marauder minus Remus dan sebagian anak-anak Gryffindor tertawa terbahak-bahak dan menunjuk-nunjuk Harry.

"POTTER! APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN!" Teriakan ini berasal dari Lily yang berada di sebelah Harry.

Harry melihat Frank sedang kelabakan karena seragamnya sedang kebakaran. "Api…api….tolong…." Dengan segera Harry mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan mengeluarkan air dari tongkatnya untuk memadamkan api. Dia melakukan ini walaupun dengan masih terbatuk-batuk.

"Fiuhh…thanks Harry." Ucap Frank dengan lega.

"POTTER! KATAKAN, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA HARRY!" Lily berteriak lagi kepada James.

Ketika pulih dari tawanya, James berkata, "Oh ayolah, bunga lily-ku. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku ada sangkut pautnya dengan apa yang terjadi pada Parker?"

Proffesor McGonagall mendekati James. "Mr.Potter. Detensi untukmu dan dua puluh angka dari…" Tetapi James memotongnya.

"Tapi Professor, seharusnya bukan aku yang terkena hukuman. Kalau ada yang harus terkena hukuman, maka orangnya yang si Parker." Protes James sambil berdiri.

"APA!" Tidak diragukan lagi teriakan siapa itu.

"Apa maksudmu Potter? Kenapa Mr.Parker yang harus terkena hukuman. " Tanya McGonagall.

"Jelas sekali Professor, kalau aku tidak salah lihat, yang Parker perlihatkan tadi adalah reaksi dari orang yang meminum Fire Whisky. Dan di sekolah ini tidak diperbolehkan ada minuman keras seperti itu, apalagi meminumnya. Maka jelas sekali siapa yang harus dihukum." Jelasnya dengan sok pintar dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari beberapa anak Gryffindor. James rupanya mempunyai pengaruh yang cukup besar di asramanya.

"Yang benar saja Potter. Harry tidak mungkin dengan sengaja membawa Fire Whisky dan meminumnya di aula besar. Itu tidak masuk akal." Sanggah Lily.

"Benar juga. Lagipula cara minumnya tadi menandakan dia tidak tahu apa yang dia minum. Kalau dia tahu, Mr.Parker tentunya akan meminumnya dengan hati-hati." Ucap McGonagall.

"Kalau begitu pertanyaannya sekarang adalah siapa yang telah menukar isi gelas Parker dengan Fire Whiskey." Ucap James tampak berpikir keras.

"Tentu saja kau yang menaruhnya Potter." Tuduh Lily.

"Oh, apa kau punya bukti, Evans?" Kali ini Sirius yang berbicara membela sahabatnya.

"Tidak perlu bukti. Siapa lagi yang punya kebiasaan murahan ini selain kalian."

"Oh, Evans. Kau melukai hatiku. Aku tak percaya kau memandangku serendah itu" James berkata dan mendapat kikikan dari sejumlah gadis.

Ketika Lily hendak membalasnya lagi, McGonagall bicara. "Kepala sekolah. Bagaimana ini?" Dia memandang Dumbledore yang tampak terkesan dengan apa yang terjadi. Terlihat dari kedipan matanya yang menggila. Dia pun tampaknya tidak berniat untuk membantu menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Kepala sekolah?" McGonagall bicara lagi dengan putus asa.

"Sudahlah Professor." Ucap Harry. Kini dia berdiri menghadap para marauder. Efek dari fire whisky tampaknya sudah hilang.

"Apa maksudmu Harry. Kau tidak bisa membiarkan begitu saja perbuatan mereka." Ucap Lily.

Harry hanya tersenyum kepada Lily dan membuat wajah Lily menjadi merah. James dengan jelas melihat hal ini.

"Siapa bilang aku akan membiarkan begitu saja perbuatan mereka?" Harry lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menjentikkan jarinya. Setelah itu dia berbalik untuk kembali duduk dan menyelesaikan sarapannya.

Semua orang kebingungan dengan perbuatan Harry. Sementara itu para anggota marauder hanya tertawa melihat perbuatan tak berarti dari Harry.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…..apa gnay uak nakukal rekrap?" Wajah James langsung panik setelah dia bicara.

"Semaj? Apanek uak?" Kali ini giliran Sirus yang panik.

"Apa gnay idajret?" Pekik Wormtail.

"Ho kadit, atik aracib kilabret." Kali ini Remus yang bicara terbalik.

Bukan hanya mereka yang bicara terbalik. Tetapi semua anggota asrama Gryffindor mengalami hal yang serupa. Dan ini membuat seluruh penghuni aula besar yang bukan anak Gryffindor meledak dalam tawa. Terutama anak-anak Slytherin.

"Parker! Apa yang telah kau lakukan? Kembalikan mereka seperti semula!" Perintah McGonagall.

"Tapi Professor. Apa yang telah kulakukan? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." Harry memasang wajah tidak bersalah.

"Parker, kau…."

"Sudah cukup, Minerva. Dari yang kulihat, Mr.Parker hanya menjentikkan jarinya dan duduk di tempat itu. Tentu saja ada tidak mengira dia ada sangkut pautnya dengan hal ini kan?" Professor Dumbledore ternyata telah menghampiri mereka.

"Tapi kepala sekolah…." McGonagall protes.

"Kita tidak punya cukup bukti untuk mengatakan bahwa Mr.Parker-lah yang bertanggung jawab atas … eh …hal unik yang menimpa murid-murid Gryffindor ini. Begitu juga kita tidak bisa membuktikan keterlibatan Mr.Potter dan kawan-kawannya dalam menukar isi dari gelas Mr.Parker dengan fire whisky. Kita anggap saja kejadian ini sebagai sesuatu yang menghibur dan kita tidak usah menghukum mereka."

Terdengar nada protes yang tidak jelas dari meja Gryffindor. "Tapi bagaimana dengan murid-muridku. Bagaimana cara mengembalikan mereka seperti semula?" Tanya McGonagall.

"Tenang saja. Kalau aku tidak salah lihat. Minuman mereka tampaknya telah dicampur dengan ramuan yang bernama _limpezza_. Mereka bisa bicara normal lagi dalam enam jam." Dumbledore melihat ke arah Harry dan mengedipkan matanya saat mengatakan ini.

"Enam jam? Bagaimana mereka bisa mengikuti pelajaran hari ini?" McGonagall panik. Tetapi Dumbledore hanya tertawa kecil dan melangkah menjauh.

"Harry? Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya?" Tanya Kingsley ketika mereka dan serombongan anak Ravenclaw yang lainnya sedang berjalan di koridor untuk memulai kelas ramuan mereka.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Oh, ayolah. Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Aku tahu pasti kau yang melakukannya. Tapi bagaimana caranya?"

"Benar Harry. Kasih tahu kami. Yang tadi _cool_ sekali." Ucap Frank.

"Aku setuju. Akhirnya ada juga yang bisa memberi pelajaran pada si sombong Potter." Lily berbicara dengan nada puas.

Harry diam saja. Dan ini hanya membuat yang lainnya semakin penasaran dan terus memborbardirnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Oke-oke…asalkan kalian berhenti menanyaiku." Ucap Harry.

"Pagi-pagi sekali ketika kalian berdua masih mendengkur, aku pergi ke dapur sekolah dan mengatur beberapa hal dengan para peri rumah untuk menaruh sesuatu di jus labu yang akan diberikan di meja Gryffindor."

"Jadi kau menaruh suatu ramuan di jus labu mereka yang hanya aktif apabila kau menjentikkan jarimu?" Tanya Lily.

Harry mengangguk dan semua sangat terkesima mendengar tindakan Harry.

"Dari mana kau mendapat ide itu? Apa kau sudah tahu mereka akan menjahilimu atau memang dari semula kau hendak menjahili mereka?" Tanya Frank Longbottom.

"Yah…_let's just say_ kalau aku sudah tahu cukup banyak mengenai para Marauder sehingga membuatku siaga."

"Oh, karena apa yang aku ceritakan kemarin di kereta?" Tanya Lily.

Harry tersenyum. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan kepada mereka kalau dia tahu hampir semuanya tentang the marauder dari Remus Lupin masa mendatang. Bahkan ide untuk membuat mereka bicara terbalik juga dia dapatkan dari buku 'The Secret to Mischief Act' yang ditulis oleh mereka.

Mereka berbelok di koridor dan langsung berhadapan dengan…kejutan….The Marauder.

James dan Sirius memandang tajam ke arah Harry. Wormtail tampak ketakutan saat melihat Harry. Sementara itu Remus hanya tersenyum kecil. Harry merasa bersalah karena Remus dan anggota Gryffindor yang lain ikut terkena efek dari siasat Harry. Tapi harus bagaimana lagi?

Mereka hanya bertatap-tatapan selama beberapa waktu sampai akhirnya Harry berbicara. "Ayolah teman-teman, mereka tampaknya belum mengembangkan tahap kedua dalam berkomunikasi. Mereka baru mencapai tahap menatap. Ayo, kita akan terlambat ke kelas kalau begini terus."

"Rekrap!" Ucap James.

"Oh, aku salah mengira. Mereka sudah sampai tahap berbicara rupanya. Hanya saja bicaranya baru sampai tahap Troll." Kata Harry dan disambut tertawaan dari para Ravenclaw.

"Ini muleb rihkareb." Ucap James lagi.

"Dan sekarang tahap orang duyung." Tawa kembali keluar.

"Ini aynitra gnarep."

"Bicara yang jelas James!" Pinta Harry.

James lalu mengeluarkan tongkatnya. Harry siap siaga tetapi ternyata James hanya menulis di udara sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Tom Riddle ketika di ruang rahasia.

Tulisan itu berbunyi,

INI ARTINYA PERANG

Harry mempertimbangkan dengan sejenak lalu berkata, "baiklah, perang kalau begitu."

Mereka berpisah dan Harry bersama teman-temannya masuk ke ruang bawah tanah kelas ramuan.

"Harry! Perang ini dalam hal apa? Apakah dalam hal lelucon saja atau dalam artian yang sebenarnya?" Tanya Lily ketika mereka masuk.

"Kenapa Lily, apa kau mengkhawatirkanku atau kau mengkhawatirkan James?" Tanya Harry dengan menyeringai.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan Potter? Itu tidak mungkin, aku…."

"Sudah-sudah, ambil tempat duduk masing-masing." Perintah guru ramuan mereka.

Guru ramuan di masa ini bernama Professor Silvermoon. Dia adalah seorang wanita tua dengan ubannya yang banyak dan memakai kacamata.

Dalam kelas ramuan O.W.L ini Ravenclaw bergabung dengan Slytherin. Professor Silvermoon memasangkan setiap anak Ravenclaw dengan anak Slytherin dalam mengerjakan ramuan _torsibeen_ yang berguna dalam menyembuhkan luka akibat gigitan ular sabuka yang banyak terdapat di hutan terlarang.

Harry sempat melihat Bellatrix Black memandangnya dan hal ini kembali membuat perutnya terasa melakukan jungkir balik. 'Tidak, aku harus menghindarinya. Dia seorang pembunuh. Dia membunuh Sirius, ingat itu.' Tapi tanpa sadar Harry juga melirik ke arahnya dan melihat rambutnya yang indah terurai dengan sempurna ketika dia menggerakkan kepalanya.'Arrggggghhhh.'

Harry dipasangkan dengan Severus Snape. Harry mencoba menyapanya tetapi Snape tampaknya hanya perduli dengan ramuannya.

"Kau potong bahan-bahannya dan aku yang menakarnya oke?" Ucap Snape.

Harry akhirnya mengerti kenapa Snape bisa menjadi pengajar ramuan di masa mendatang. Dia sangat berbakat dalam membuat ramuan. Keahliannya dalam menakar jumlah tepat dari bahan yang harus dimasukkan ke dalam kuali benar-benar menakjubkan. Dan di akhir pelajaran, Professor Silvermoon menghadiahkan masing-masing sepuluh poin kepada Harry dan Snape yang paling cepat menyelesaikan ramuannya dengan sempurna. Professor Silvermoon sama sekali berbeda dengan Snape di masa mendatang. Tidak seperti Snape, dia tampaknya memperlakukan semua murid dengan adil.

'Jaman ini benar-benar menyenangkan.' Pikir Harry.

_Riddle Manor, 1996_

Lord Voldemort sedang mengadakan pertemuan dengan para Death Eaternya.

"Lucius." Desisnya.

"Ya tuanku." Seseorang dengan jubah death eater dan topeng perak maju sambil merayap dan mencium ujung jubah tuannya.

"Kau akan memimpin serangan ke kota Manchester. Serang di tempat yang ramai dengan muggle dan lakukan sesukamu. Sudah susah payah Lord Voldemort membebaskanmu dari Azkaban, kau jangan mengecewakanku lagi"

"Baik tuanku. Aku pasti tidak akan mengecewakanmu." Lucius Malfoy lalu mundur.

"Avery, kau memimpin serangan ke kota Birmingham. Dan Bella, kau pimpin serangan ke kota Norwich. Habisi semua muggle di sana."

"Baik tuanku." Ucap Avery dan Bellatrix bersamaan. Tak lama mereka semua berapparate pergi ke tempat tujuannya masing-masing dan hanya Lord Voldemort yang tersisa.

'Kini Potter telah mati, tidak ada lagi yang akan bisa menghentikanku. Tidak juga si tua bodoh Dumbledore. Dan tak lama lagi, aku sendiri akan menyerang … Hogwarts.'

"Hua-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha……….."


	6. BAD TIME, GOOD TIME

**CHAPTER VI : BAD TIME, GOOD TIME**

_Hogwarts, first day of school, 1996_

Albus Dumbledore sedang duduk di kursi kebesarannya menyantap sarapan bersama-sama dengan para staff pengajar dan murid-murid.

Dari puluhan tahun menjadi kepala sekolah, dia tidak ingat kapan Hogwarts pernah berada dalam kondisi suram seperti sekarang. Tidak ada lagi tawa dari para murid yang telah lama tidak bertemu, yang ada hanyalah kesunyian dan para murid hanya berbisik-bisik ketika berbicara satu sama lain.

Hal ini bisa dimaklumi mengingat mereka baru saja mendapat kabar dari Daily Prophet mengenai serangan Voldemort dan para Death Eaternya ke sejumlah kota di Inggris yang menyebabkan puluhan muggle menjadi korban. Ada beberapa murid Hogwarts yang sanak family-nya menjadi korban dari serangan itu.

Mereka juga sama sekali belum pulih dari berita beberapa hari sebelumnya yang mengatakan Harry Potter telah tewas.

Dumbledore lalu melihat kepada orang-orang terdekat Harry Potter. Dumbledore dapat membaca aura seseorang dan mengetahui kondisi emosional mereka. Aura seseorang dapat diketahui dari warna yang terpancar dari orang tersebut. Apabila cerah maka orang tersebut sedang gembira, sedangkan apabila gelap maka orang tersebut sedang bersedih.

Yang dia lihat dari kedua sahabat Harry Potter, yaitu Hermione Granger dan Ron Weasley membuatnya ciut hati. Aura yang terpancar dari mereka merupakan yang tergelap dari yang pernah dia lihat selama beberapa tahun. Kedua orang itu tampaknya benar-benar menerima kematian sahabatnya dengan buruk.

Tapi Dumbledore kemudian sadar, aura gelap dari kedua sahabat Harry Potter tidak hanya terpancar dari mereka, dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja Ravenclaw dan melihat aura yang sama gelapnya terlihat dari miss Cho Chang. Di sampingnya duduk adik perempuannya yang memandang kakaknya dengan khawatir. Gadis kecil yang bernama Sun Chang itu baru saja diseleksi kemarin malam dan ditempatkan di asrama yang sama dengan kakaknya.

Albus Dumbledore tidak tahu banyak tentang hubungan murid kesayangannya Harry Potter dengan murid tahun ketujuh Ravenclaw itu, dia hanya tahu mereka berdua sempat dekat sepanjang tahun lalu walaupun tidak bertahan lama.

Kemudian Dumbledore terganggu dari lamunannya dengan datangnya seberkas api merah tepat di hadapannya. Dia belum pernah melihat api yang bisa muncul secara tiba-tiba seperti ini. Dengan segera dia mengeluarkan tongkatnya begitu juga dengan para staff.

Setelah sinar api itu hilang, jatuhlah sebuah amplop di meja Dumbledore. Dia melakukan berbagai macam deteksi dengan tongkatnya untuk memeriksa apakah amplop tersebut dilengkapi dengan guna-guna.

Setelah memeriksa dan ternyata aman, dia mengangkat amplop itu dan melihat amplop tersebut bersegelkan Hogwarts. Mengabaikan semua tanda tanya di pikirannya dia membuka amplop tersbut dan membaca surat yang terletak di dalamnya.

_Dear old Phoenix,_

_Janganlah khawatir, harapan belum hilang sepenuhnya. Penyelamat kalian hanyalah salah tempat._

_Segeralah hubungi temanmu sang alchemist untuk membantumu dalam merekayasa waktu._

_Lakukan segera old phoenix, semakin lama penyelamatmu berada di sini, semakin parah konsekuensinya ke duniamu._

_Sincerely,_

_ Young Phoenix_

Setelah selesai membacanya, surat itu langsung terbakar dan musnah.

'Young Phoenix? Old Phoenix? Aku tidak pernah mendengar istilah itu selama lebih dari... Tunggu dulu. Sang Alchemist?' Setelah mengerti sepenuhnya isi dari surat itu, senyum di wajah Dumbledore kembali lagi dan dia menyantap sarapannya dengan semangat.

Minerva McGonagall melihat atasannya dan tidak mengerti dengan perilakunya. Senyum di wajahnya telah kembali? Senyum Dumbledore tidak pernah terlihat lagi sebelumnya, tidak semenjak Mr.Potter meninggal dunia.

* * *

_Lake of Hogwarts, 1976_

"Harry, trik apa lagi yang akan kau pakai nanti?" Alice prewett bertanya kepada teman barunya Harry Parker.

"Lihat saja nanti, Alice." Harry, Alice, dan Lily sedang berjalan-jalan bertiga di sekitar danau Hogwarts.

"Trik terakhirmu pintar sekali ketika kau mengubah rambut keempat marauder menjadi pink, bagaimana kau melakukannya?" Alice bertanya lagi.

"Seorang pesulap tidak pernah membeberkan rahasianya dear Alice." Jawab Harry tenang.

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah berinisiatif melakukan serangan terlebih dahulu? Sepertinya kau hanya membalas apabila mereka menjahilimu. Seharusnya sekali-kali kau duluanlah yang menyerang mereka, Harry." Lily berkata.

"Merekalah yang menyatakan perang kepadaku, aku hanya berusaha membela diriku."

"Tapi sebaiknya kau benar-benar membuat mereka kapok Harry. Trik terakhir yang mereka lakukan membuat seragam kita semua menjadi bolong di bagian punggung!" Lily berkata.

"Ha-ha-ha, bukankah itu bagus? Semua laki-laki Ravenclaw semuanya senang dengan hal itu. Bahkan mereka kini membenciku karena telah mengembalikan seragam kalian seperti biasa." Jawab Harry.

"Oh, kau senang juga, Harry?" Tanya Lily.

"Aku sendiri lebih senang apabila hal itu terjadi pada gadis-gadis Slytherin." Harry menyesal telah mengatakan itu.

"Slytherin? Kenapa harus gadis-gadis Slytherin?" Alice dan Lily bertanya berbarengan.

"Oh, tidak. Aku pasti salah ngomong. Jangan hiraukan itu. Aku masih agak mengantuk. Hei di sini enak juga ya?" Dia langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan dan duduk di bawah pohon di pinggir danau.

Untungnya Lily dan Alice tidak menekan persoalan ini. 'Aneh juga.' Pikir Harry.

"Alice, bukankah kau harus mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan?" Ucap Lily.

"Benarkah?" Alice tampak bingung.

"Iya, kemarin kau memberitahuku kau sudah mendapatkan peringatan dari Madame Pince untuk segera mengembalikan buku itu?" Lily memandang tajam Alice.

"Kapan aku pernah...?" Melihat ekspresi muka Lily, Alice akhirnya mengerti. "Oh, iya. Kau benar. Betapa bodohnya aku. Aku harus segera pergi mengembalikan buku itu. Aku akan bertemu kalian nanti." Dengan cepat Alice segera pergi meninggalkan Harry dan Lily.

"Wow, Alice tampaknya takut sekali pada Madame Pince." Ucap Harry melihat Alice pergi.

"Yah, itulah Alice si taat peraturan. Aku saja yang Prefect kadang-kadang pernah telat mengembalikan buku." Lily kemudian duduk di dekat Harry. Terlalu dekat malahan.

* * *

"Demi Merlin, apa yang dilakukan Lily-ku? Kenapa dia duduk dekat sekali dengan si Parker?" James melihat Harry dan Lily dari kejauhan. 

"Ayolah, Prongs. Sepertinya mereka hanya mengobrol." Remus berkata.

Sirius menepuk pundak sang Werewolf. "Moony, Moony. Kau seperti tidak tahu saja. Parker dan Evans sekarang sedang duduk di tempat paling romantis di Hogwarts. Percayalah padaku, dengan pengalamanku dengan para gadis. Aku tahu apa yang bisa terjadi di bawah pohon itu."

"Rupanya si Parker masih belum kapok juga. Masih berani dia mendekati Lily." James berkata lagi.

"Bagaimana dia bisa kapok, James. Setiap kali kita menjahili dia, Parker selalu bisa membalasnya." Cicit Wormtail.

James memandang tajam Peter dan membuat laki-laki bertubuh pendek itu ketakutan. "Mak...maksudku. Sebaiknya kita lebih keras kepada Parker."

"Kau benar Peter. Tak pernah ada yang lolos dari cengkeraman the Marauder. Dan hal itu tidak akan pernah berubah." Ucap James.

Moony menghela napas. "Sampai kapan kalian mau meneruskan ini? Sudahlah, biarkan saja si Parker."

"Kenapa kau selalu membela dia Moony? Aku tidak akan membiarkan si Parker itu mencuri Lily dariku. Aku juga..." Sirius memotongnya.

"Hei, James. Lihat siapa yang lewat. Sudah lama kita tidak memberi 'salam' kita kepada dia."

James tersenyum licik. "Kau benar, padfoot. Ayo!" James mengajak teman-temannya.

"Hallo, Snivellus."

* * *

Harry dapat merasakan napas calon ibunya di lehernya. Hal ini membuat dia merasa tidak nyaman. 

"Harry?" Suara lembut Lily terdengar jelas

Tanpa menoleh, Harry menjawab, "ya?"

"Lihat aku Harry!" Pinta Lily.

Harry memandang ke arah Lily. Dia menyadari Lily memandanginya dengan aneh. Dia pernah melihat pandangan ini sebelumnya. Yaitu ketika Cho menghampirinya di bawah Mistletoe. 'Uh-oh. Apakah ini artinya? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Dia ibuku. Walau dia tidak tahu itu. Tapi tidak mungkin.'

"Harry?" Lily menyebutkan namanya lagi karena Harry tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ya?"

"A-apakah di sekolahmu yang dulu kau mempunyai...pacar?" Lily bertanya dengan rona merah di pipinya.

'Jenggot Merlin, dugaanku benar. Bagaimana ini? Hal ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Ibuku sendiri naksir aku?' Harry bergidik memikirkan itu dan disalah artikan oleh Lily.

"Kau kedinginan?" Tanya Lily.

"Apa? Oh, nggak."

Lily tersenyum. "Jadi,"

"Jadi?" Tanya Harry dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Apakah kau punya pacar di Amerika sana?" Lily menundukkan kepalanya.

"Well, aku..." Harry tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Apa dia harus mengatakan, 'ya aku punya pacar 20 tahun mendatang. Itu gila.' Bukan hanya itu. Membicarakan hal ini dengan ibunya sendiri benar-benar membuatnya tidak nyaman, apalagi ibunya sendiri juga tertarik kepada Harry.

Harry selamat dari keharusan menjawab pertanyaan itu karena berikutnya terdengar kericuhan tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

"Astaga. Mereka lagi. Kukira mereka sudah lebih dewasa sekarang." Lily langsung bangun dan berjalan tempat ke tempat kejadian.

"Fiuhhh." Harry menyusul Lily.

Pusat kericuhan itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah para marauders. Mereka memainkan adegan yang sama dengan yang Harry lihat di pensieve milik Snape.

"Hentikan! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat turunkan dia?" Lily berteriak marah kepada James dan Sirius.

"Oh, come on Lily. Kami hanya memberikan salam persahabatan kepada si Snivelus." Ucap James sambil menganyun-ayunkan tongkatnya untuk menggoyang-goyangkan Snape di udara.

Banyak yang bersorak-sorak atas apa yang dilakukan James, terutama Peter yang loncat-loncat karena kegirangan.

"Hei! Kalian mau melihat celana dalamnya si snivelly?" Sirius bertanya kepada mereka yang menonton atraksi ini dan banyak yang menyetujuinya. "Lakukan, Prongs!"

"Baiklah, kalian lihat ini." Tapi hal itu tidak pernah terjadi untungnya karena ada seseorang yang memutuskan untuk ikut campur.

"Finite Incatatem." Snape turun dengan perlahan dan mendarat dengan empuk karena ada yang menggagalkan mantra melayang James.

"Apa? Siapa yang berani?" James menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah datangnya mantra untuk melihat siapa yang telah menganggunya.

"PARKER! KAU LAGI!" James dan Sirius berkata bersamaan.

Harry memegang lengan Snape dan membantunya untuk berdiri. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Snape merasa tidak senang telah dibantu. "Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!" Dia langsung lari meninggalkan tempat kejadian.

"Beraninya kau ikut campur Parker!" James mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah Harry.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu, Parker?" Sirius juga mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah Harry. Suasana menjadi tegang.

"Aku baru saja mau menanyakan hal yang sama kepada kalian. Kenapa kalian lakukan hal itu kepada Snape?" Harry menjawab tenang.

"Apa pedulimu? Snape hanyalah calon Death Eater yang pantas mendapatkan ganjarannya." James berkata.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau dia itu calon Death Eater?"

"Dia di Slytherin. Dan itu sudah cukup." Jawab Sirius.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku bisa mengatakan hal yang sama kepadamu, Sirius. Kau dari keluarga Black kan? Menurut reputasi keluarga Black, kurasa aku juga bisa mengasumsikan kalau kau juga pendukung Voldemort." Banyak yang terkejut ketika Harry mengatakan nama Voldemort.

"Aku...dia tahu banyak tentang sihir hitam, bukan hanya karena dia Slytherin." Ucap Sirius.

"Memang kenapa kalau dia tahu tentang sihir hitam? Salah satu pengajarku pernah mengatakan kepadaku 'kalau penyihir terhormat tidak menggunakan sihir hitam, bukan berarti dia tidak bisa.' Apa kalian pikir Dumbledore tidak bisa menggunakan sihir hitam? Kalian sangat naif."

Suasana semakin memanas, James dan Sirius tampak siap untuk meledak. Remus berusaha untuk melerai ketiga penyihir di hadapannya.

"James, Sirius! Sudah cukup. Ayo kita pergi."

Harry memandang Remus. Sebagai Prefect, sebaiknya kau mengawasi teman-temanmu dengan lebih baik Remus." Harry membalikkan badannya dan mulai pergi.

"AWAS!" Lilly berteriak kepada Harry.

Harry berbalik dengan cepat, dia tidak sempat memblok kutukan yang datang dan dia terlambat untuk menghindar sehingga pipinya menjadi korban kutukan pemotong. Pipi Harry mulai mengeluarkan darah.

"BLACK! sepuluh angka dari Gryffindor." Lily melakukan tugasnya sebagai Prefect.

Harry marah. Sudah lama dia tidak marah seperti ini. Sirius baru saja menyerangnya dari belakang! "Aku tak percaya kau baru saja melakukan itu Sirus. Kau tak tahu kau berhadapan dengan siapa."

"Uuuhhhh, apakah aku harus takut akan ancamanmu?" Sirius berkata masih dengan tongkat teracung.

Harry baru saja akan membalas, tetapi Professor McGonagall datang. "Ada apa ini? Parker. Apa yang terjadi pada pipimu?"

"Black baru saja menyerangnya, Professor." Lily berkata.

"Apa! Apa ini benar Mr.Black?"

Sirius tidak berkata apa-apa dan itu sudah cukup untuk McGonagall. "Detensi, Black. Menyerang murid lain sungguh tidak bisa ditoleransi. Detensi selama sebulan untukmu."

Sirius langsung meninggalkan tempat itu dan disusul oleh ketiga temannya.

"Sebaiknya kau segera menemui Madame Pomfrey, Parker. Luka itu tampak parah." Ucap McGonagall.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Professor." Harry menyeka darah dari pipinya dan melihat kepergian para marauder. Dia tidak habis pikir kenapa mereka bisa berperilaku seperti itu. Dan kenapa Lupin tidak berusaha mencegah mereka.

'Mungkin karena dia takut teman-temannya akan meninggalkannya, dia sendiri sudah kesulitan mendapatkan teman karena kondisinya sebagai Werewolf.' Suara hati Harry berkata.

'Mungkin benar. Sebagai Werewolf memang sulit mencari teman. Werewolf...malam ini malam purnama. Pasti mereka akan menyelinap keluar kastil dengan menggunakan peta marauder. Tunggu dulu...Peta itu. Mereka bisa melihat nama asliku di situ!' Harry langsung panik. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Harry berjalan cepat. Dan Lily tidak menghentikannya karena dia berpikir Harry akan pergi ke rumah sakit.

Dengan secepat kilat Harry sudah berada di hadapan kepala sekolahnya.

"Ada perlu denganku Mr.Parker?" Tanya Dumbledore.

"Professor. Anda harus melakukan sesuatu! Kalau tidak mereka akan tahu nama asliku." Harry berkata dengan terengah-engah.

"Tenang dulu Harry. Mereka itu siapa. Jelaskan perlahan-lahan."

Harry lalu menjelaskan kepada Dumbledore mengenai peta marauder dan segala kegunaannya. Dumbledore tampak terkesan dengan kemampuan para marauder untuk bisa membuat alat sihir yang luar biasa seperti itu.

"Dan kau yakin mereka akan menggunakannya malam ini? Apa yang membuatmu yakin. Apa istimewanya malam ini? Apa kau tahu tentang kondisi Mr.Lupin?" Tanya Dumbledore curiga.

"Aku yakin. Dan iya, aku tahu tentang Remus. Dan aku tidak bisa mengatakan lebih banyak. Karena itu artinya aku akan membocorkan banyak hal tentang masa depan." Jawab Harry.

"Baiklah, bagaimana bentuk dari peta itu?"

"Peta itu berbentuk sebuah perkamen biasa dengan ukuran yang cukup besar."

Dumbledore berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan segera menyuruh Mr.Filch untuk memeriksa isi kantong mereka."

* * *

"Parker sialan. Beraninya dia menyamakan aku dengan anggota keluargaku yang lainnya!" Sirius jalan sambil marah-marah ketika mereka berempat akan kembali ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. 

"Dia tidak menyamakanmu dengan anggota keluargamu, Padfoot. Kau akan tahu kalau mendengarkan dia dengan jelas."

"Kenapa sih kau selalu membelanya, Moony?" Sirius memandang tajam Remus.

"Iya benar. Kau selalu membela si Parker itu." Peter berkata.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya berpikir kalian tidak berlaku adil pada dia. Kulihat Harry orangnya baik dan menyenangkan."

"Omong kosong. Dia hanya orang sok tahu yang senang mengganggu kesenangan kita. Benar tidak James?"

James tidak berkata apa-apa.

"James?"

"Prongs?"

"James?"

"Apa?" Dia baru sadar namanya disebut.

"Kenapa kau. Apa kau setuju dengan pendapatku?"

"Apa? Oh,iya. Aku setuju. Malam ini sebaiknya kita lebih dalam lagi menelusuri hutan terlarang." Jawab James dengan bodoh.

"Agghhh, pikiranmu sedang kemana sih? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apakah si Evans lagi?" Sirius kesal.

"Bukan. Bukan Evans. Aku sedang memikirkan si Parker." Jawab James.

"Bagus sekali. Nah, bagaimana menurutmu, apa menurutmu dia juga orang sok tahu yang hanya senang menganggu kesenangan kita?"

"Oh, aku tidak memikirkan itu. Aku hanya memikirkan sikap Parker tadi mengingatkanku pada seseorang." Jawab James.

"Siapa?" Lupin bertanya.

James ragu-ragu sebelum menjawab. "Ayahku."

"Hah? Bagaimana mungkin?" Peter keheranan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu jelas. Tapi tidak tahu kenapa sikap dia memang membuatku teringat kepada ayahku."

Mereka berjalan terus tanpa berbicara apapun sampai mereka sampai di depan lukisan wanita gemuk di mana Filch telah menunggu mereka.

"Nah, kalian datang juga."

"Ada apa Filch? Kami tidak mengotori koridor lagi asal kau tahu. Tidak hari ini." Sirius berkata.

"Aku mendapat informasi kalian membawa-bawa barang berbahaya. Sekarang, keluarkan isi kantong kalian." Perintah Filch.

"Barang bahaya apa? Informasi itu tidak benar." James protes.

"Sudah, keluarkan saja atau aku harus melaporkan ini pada kepala sekolah."

Dengan berat hati mereka semua mengeluarkan isi kantong mereka. Dengan segera Filch menyita segala macam barang-barang yang bisa digunakan untuk berbuat usil misalnya granat lumpur, boomerang penampar, frisbee bertaring, dan lain-lain.

"Tunggu dulu, untuk apa kau mengambil perkamen itu? Itu hanya perkamen biasa." James protes.

"Kalau ini hanya perkamen biasa, tentunya kalian tidak keberatan kalau aku mengambilnya kan?" Filch menyeringai lalu pergi.

Mereka berempat saling berpandangan. "Bagaimana ini? Dia mengambil petanya!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Review responses :**

**-VeritaGal : Aku tidak tahu pastinya, tapi pastinya akan berakhir ketika Harry pulang kembali ke masanya dan itu akan terjadi pada sesaat sebelum murid Hogwarts liburan natal.**

**-Lipstick Gal : Bab ke-4 tetep aku yang nulis. Tapi ngeliat versi yang ditulis Imanda membuatku pengen negelanjutin cerita ini.**

**-Animagus 1412 : Ide Bellatrix yg mana? Apa bagian di mana mereka rambutnya sama? Mungkin juga. Atau bagian di mana Harry pertama melihat Bellatrix di aula besar? Mungkin juga.**

**Author's notes : Next chapter there will be some fluff with the lovely B.B.**


End file.
